Remy LeBeau
Molecular acceleration: LeBeau has the power to take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to kinetic energy, thus charging that item with explosive results. He prefers to charge smaller objects, such as his ever-present playing cards as the time required to charge them is greatly reduced and they are much easier for him to throw. The only real limitation to this ability is the time required to charge the object. The large the item is, the more time it takes to charge. He can ch arge a rock as big as a small house in a matter of seconds. Most charging takes place through direct skin contact. The power of his explosions is dependent on the mass of the object he is charging. For example, a charged playing card explodes with the force of a grenade. LeBeau can also use his powers to accelerate an object's kinetic energy instead of converting its potential energy. For example, he can charge his bo staff with enough power to level a house. His ability also allows him to affect his own capability to heal, but this is rarely seen. He's also used this power to accelerate organic material on a few occasions, either causing them to explode or enhancing their own physical capabilities. These powers have been augmented once by Sage to enable him to accelerate his own regenerative process and better control his kinetic shifting and again by Faiza Hussain when he was shot through the head by a crime lord and spat a bullet back at him that eviscerated the latter. *''Cutting ability:'' Charged objects have a razor edge emitting an energized glow that can slice through objects or work like an explosive cookie cutter by energizing around wherever LeBeau wishes and having it explode harmlessly. *''Dissolution:'' LeBeau can also cause objects to pull themselves apart instead of exploding violently, making them harmlessly melt down to nothing. Once, he caused shrapnel in a person's stomach to dissolve as well as debris falling from the sky. His control over this ability has increased to the point where he can shatter ice that he was encased in without injuring himself. *''Disruption:'' LeBeau can tame his acceleration ability to temporarily scramble a person's sensory awareness, knocking them out. *''Enhanced conditioning:'' LeBeau's ability to tap energy also grants him superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, flexibility, dexterity, coordination, balance, and endurance by charging himself. This gives him an added advantage since he has since been able to develop a unique and acrobatic fighting style. He can also use this ability to augment others. **''Accelerating regeneration:'' LeBeau has affected his own recovery through this process, having once healed after removing a piece of rebar from his chest. *''Static interference:'' LeBeau's ability causes him to create natural static because of the charged potential energy always in his body. This static naturally shield his minds from telepaths. He can increase this effect by holding a charged object near his head. Although reportedly uncomfortable for the parties involved, this shield does not totally prevent telepathic invasion. *''Vibration emission:'' LeBeau, through the kinetic acceleration instead of conversion, can emit a shock wave accompanying a bright flash-bang which leaves a sizable crater in the ground. Hypnotic charm: Subliminal psionic talent channeled through his voice allows him a subtle influence over any sentient mind. This power allows LeBeau to compel others to believe what he says and agree with anything he suggests. More powerful minds have proven immune to his charm and people who are consciously aware of what he's doing can shake off the effects. As the Horseman of Death, LeBeau received new abilities and a new appearance. Nathaniel Essex allegedly removed Apocalypse's influence from LeBeau but the Death personality and look resurfaced intermittently for several months. It has been some time since LeBeau's last reversion into Death but the second power set was never explicitly removed. Toxic transmutation: As Death, he has the ability to convert breathable air into poisonous gases. He can either create clouds out of the surrounding air or transmute the oxygen already in someone's lungs. Death charge: As Death, LeBeau can charge objects in a different manner than his regular kinetic charge. This death charge causes his cards to break down living matter on contact, totally disintegrating a victim. Enhanced psychic resistance: As Death, LeBeau is unaffected by psionic manipulations that would affect him normally. When his Death personality resurfaced, LeBeau was no longer fooled or distracted by Input's telepathic distortions. Corruption: When reverting to Death in Limbo, LeBeau displayed the ability to corrupt other creatures and subvert them to his will. When used on Jean-Paul Beaubier and Alison Blaire, they began to resemble him, gaining pitch black skin and white hair. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Kinetic energy conversion Category:Sensory disruption Category:Superhuman strength Category:Superhuman speed Category:Superhuman reflexes Category:Superhuman dexterity Category:Superhuman endurance Category:Regenerative healing factor Category:Telepathic resistance Category:Shock wave generation Category:Persuasion